PDM : La malédiction de Feunard
by Hylliy
Summary: Comment Ectoplasma s'est-il transformé en humain ? Comment en était-il à rencontrer Feunard, humain ? Tout cela à commencé à cause d'une dispute avec son père...


-On m'a dit que tu avais encore frappé quelqu'un, à l'école.

-C'est bon papa, lâche-moi, je suis plus un gosse ! J'ai treize ans et j'ai déjà mon premier Pokemon, je suis libre de partir quand je veux !

-Tu ne tiendrais pas deux jours dehors.

-On parie ? Ok, je pars ce soir. Je deviendrais un dresseur célèbre, tellement que tu en deviendras jaloux.

-Et comment compte-tu t'y prendre ? Pour devenir une célébrité ?

-En faisant quelque chose que personne n'a jamais fait : rencontrer une légende. Enfant, maman me lisait plein d'histoires. Le Pokemon de toutes les origines, Mew, protégé par ses trois gardiens ; le réalisateur de vœux, Jirachi ou aussi Celebi le voyageur temporel. Mais mon histoire préférée restait celle du Pokemon d'une unique splendeur : Feunard. J'irai, je le trouverai et je vais te prouver de quoi je suis capable.

-Et ta mère ? Tu y as pensé ? Quand elle rentrera du travail, après tous ces Pokemons qu'elle aura soigné, que pensera-t-elle de ton départ ?

-Tais-toi. Laisse-moi.

Une heure plus tard, il était prêt. Il avait préparé son sac, étudié les légendes et se tenait maintenant sur le pas de la porte, son unique pokeball en main.

-On va y arriver, Caninos. On va montrer à mon père de quoi je suis capable.

-Tu pars vraiment, alors. Après tout, c'est ce que font les enfants de ton âge. Ne te perds pas en chemin, surtout.

Son père lui tourna le dos et parti dans sa chambre, le laissant seul devant la porte. Il se décida à enfin la fermer et parti vers le début de son aventure, le début d'une histoire plus longue qu'il ne l'avait imaginée. Il ne savait pas qu'à partir de ce jour, plus jamais il ne reverrait sa famille, ses amis ainsi que le Rattata de la voisine. C'est ici que se met en marche l'histoire, menant de nombreuses vies en danger.

-Caninos ! Attaque lance-flammes ! Ouais, super ! Une victoire de plus !

-Bien joué petit, tu veux venir chez moi, pour soigner ton Pokemon. Tu pourras aussi manger et te reposer.

-Bien sûr, je ne refuserais jamais une invitation à manger.

Il s'installa sur le canapé de la demeure du vieil homme et posa ses pieds sur la table. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il devait camper en montagne, et tomber sur ce chalet était une bénédiction.

-Connais-tu les légendes à propos de cette montagne, mon garçon ?

-Oui, bien sûr. C'est justement pour ça que je suis venu ici. Tout en haut de cette montagne, surnommée « la Montagne Gelée », se trouverait un Pokemon d'une étrange beauté. Si je suis venu ici, c'est uniquement pour rencontrer Feunard.

-Tu es bien téméraire, jeune homme. En mille ans que cette légende existe, seul celui qui l'a créé dit l'avoir rencontré.

-Quelqu'un l'a vraiment rencontré ?!

-Oui. Mais cette partie de l'histoire ne s'est jamais transmise au delà de la montagne. L'audacieux personnage ayant rencontré Feunard avait trouvé son pelage si beau qu'il eût envie de le toucher. D'abord, le Pokemon se laissa faire mais quand l'homme se rapprocha de ses extraordinaires neuf queues, Feunard le mit en garde : « Ne touche à aucune de mes queues ou je te maudirais ». Ne prenant pas cet avertissement en compte, il caressa quand-même l'une des longues queues du Pokemon. Irrité face à la désobéissance de l'humain, il mit en œuvre sa menace : « Que cet acte te serve de leçon. Je te maudis pour mille ans ! ». La millième année de cette malédiction à eue lieu il y a aujourd'hui vingt-et-un ans.

-Ça ne me fait pas peur. Cette histoire me conforte plus dans l'idée que ce Pokemon ait vraiment existé. Je vais trouver Feunard, c'est mon unique but.

-Depuis mille ans, personne n'a réussi à le localiser, mais fais comme bon te semble. Cependant, j'aurais une requête : vois-tu, il y a deux jours, j'ai recueilli un Gardevoir sauvage s'étant fait attaqué par une horde de Grayhèna. Mais je me fais vieux et je n'ai plus le courage de dresser ce Pokemon avec soin. J'aimerais te le confier.

-Avoir un nouveau Pokemon dans l'équipe ne serait qu'un avantage. Donnez-moi vite ce Pokemon, que je puisse repartir !

Plus je gravissais la montagne, plus il faisait froid. Mais malgré cela, le Gardevoir que l'on m'avait offert semblait toujours être heureux. A croire qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de se tenir près d'un dresseur. Elle semblait s'être entichée de moi.

Je commençais enfin à comprendre pourquoi personne n'a jamais réussi à retrouver Feunard : la neige tombait si vivement à longueur de journée que je ne voyais absolument rien. Seuls les Pokemons semblaient moins affectés.

Une nuit, caché sous un rocher, un minimum protégé du froid par la chaleur corporelle de mon Arcanin, évolué depuis quelques jours, et de la capacité de protection de Gardevoir, je fis un cauchemars : je rencontrais enfin Feunard, le Pokemon de mes rêves. Mais avant même d'avoir pu l'approcher, je me retrouvais dans une brume noire de ténèbres avec une voix semblable à celle du Gardevoir me disant « à l'aide ». En me réveillant, je n'y avais pas fait attention, mais j'aurais dû me rappeler que Feunard pouvait faire des prédictions, et que mon cauchemars en était une. C'était la dernière alerte avant le chaos.

Le lendemain, le blizzard avait disparu. Plus aucune neige, aucun souffle de vent. Seulement un soleil brillant et une clairière de neige. En arrivant en son centre, une voix retentit :

-Tu es venu pour me rencontrer, moi, Feunard, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui ! Où es-tu ? Montre-toi !

Le Pokemon apparu dans un flash de lumière.

-Feunard, je t'ai cherché pendant si longtemps.

-Je sais, je t'ai vu tourner en rond, dans cette montagne labyrinthique. J'ai décidé de t'accorder ton souhait, en espérant que tu ne feras pas la même erreur que le dernier humain que j'ai rencontré.

-Laisse-moi te toucher.

-Sois plus poli, jeune enfant.

-Je suis parti de chez moi depuis deux ans dans l'espoir d'un jour, te rencontrer. Je n'ai plus le temps d'attendre.

Le garçon se rapprocha du Pokemon et lui toucha son pelage. Il caressa son dos, sa tête, l'observa dans tous les angles.

-Tu es vraiment splendide. Je n'ai jamais vu de créature aussi belle.

-Merci, mon garçon.

-Vraiment... extraordinaire...

Il s'approcha de l'arrière du Pokemon et lui attrapa l'une de ses neuf queues.

-Sois maudit, humain ! Tu savais pourtant que cela t'était interdit ! Je te maudis pour les mille années années à venir !

Le Pokemon lança son sort, mais avant que celui-ci n'atteigne le garçon, le Gardevoir se mit en travers et se prit la malédiction de plein fouet.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Oh, pauvre Pokemon. Humain, veux-tu sauver ce Pokemon, qui t'as lui-même sauvé de ma malédiction ?

Sans même prendre le temps de répondre, le garçon s'enfuit avec une grimace apeurée sur le visage.

Alors même qu'il était parti, Feunard annonça une prédiction :

-Cet humain renaîtra un jour en tant que Pokemon... Et quand cela arrivera... L'équilibre du monde sera rompu.

Ainsi, cent quatre années plus tard, un Ectoplasma apparu dans le monde des Pokemons au moment-même où un météore se brisa, laissant un morceau graviter dangereusement en direction de la Terre.

A cet instant précis, un enfant fit un rêve qui va devenir réalité :

« Bienvenue ! Ceci est le portail qui mène au monde des Pokemon ! »


End file.
